This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Clutches of the initially named kind and in particular dog clutches are generally known and are, for example, used in motor vehicles, which have a permanently driven primary axle and a secondary axle which is only driven at times, for the deactivation of the secondary axle. The known clutches are actuated, i.e. opened and closed, either by means of a hydraulic or pneumatic actuator or by means of an electric motor. In this respect, there is the problem, in particular with known dog clutches actuated by an electric motor, that they cannot be closed fast enough, whereby the speed of the engagement of the secondary axle is limited.